Heart of fire, Body of Ice
by cluekitty
Summary: Frozen tears glitter on her cheeks- The first ice of human hurt.-Vampire fic.


"The number you have dialled cannot be recognised please dial again. The number you have dialled cannot be recognised please dial again. The number you have dialled cannot be recognised please dial again…"

Hinata listened to the fateful tone. The only reason why Naruto's cell wasn't picking up must be because the enemy had taken him. He was either shot dead or taken to be tortured for information. Hinata had lost all contact with the outside world, she was now all alone.

She sank to the bottom of the freezing cold telephone box as she attempted to stifle her crying. If she was found it would be possible that she would be shot for fear of treason. She attempted to hide her face in her coat, her ruined face.

She had been chosen because she was a plain woman, not attractive enough to be remembered. Pale skin and dark hair, maybe her eyes would make her memorable if she hadn't used brown contacts. But she had done her best to look good tonight. Her hair was pinned up in intricate curls and her carefully applied make-up was now smeared over her pale skin. A mixture of black mascara, red lipstick and pale blue skin.

She and Naruto were pretending to be a dating couple; he was supposed to be here. He wouldn't forget this. He was dense but, no, not idiotic.

He was dead.

Or he would soon be.

Trying to sniffle her tears she blew on her thin blue hands. She is so cold her fingers are icy. Her dangly earrings jangled as she blows, trying to melt the harsh ice.

She levered herself up, brushing past countless numbers of prostitutes calling cards. She still sniffs, drowning herself in her misery. Snot runs by her mouth, congealed with senseless cold. Her entire body seems as if she is on fire.

She stumbles out of the telephone box and out into the street. More dead than alive. She walks through empty streets; nobody except for her is out. Black ice spreads across the roads, crisscrossing in a beautiful yet ugly process of waning with each coming morning and waxing with every cold night.

It is the first time. Nobody close has died before. With Naruto goes a part of Hinata's heart. It is as if it has been torn from her and any strings with it have been cut. Choking sounds emit from her thin thought. She is weak and will hardly last for long. The predator's vermillion eyes watch her from the distance; she will be easy prey for the weakened vampire.

He comes out into the half darkened road. She sees him and stumbles away from him, even in his weakened state he is the faster. He is drunk on air, his boiling body emits no heat.

Heavy hands clasp her to his freezing body. She can no longer struggle. Any life she had has been taken with Naruto. She looks into his blood lusting eyes and all she can see is her Naruto.

N-naru, N-n-narut, N-naa, N-a…" chapped lips mouth the same incomplete name. The raven haired demon sucks in her aroma, intoxicating him. He clasped her close and began to suck the blood that would replenish his life and steal hers away. His dry saliva took any pain out of the bite but also immobilised her. Hinata's limbs felt heavy and black spots crowded her vision.

"Naru…to…" Her eyelids felt heavy and she fell into the void. The vampire's eyes returned to obsidian black. Something had disgruntled him with her last moments.

"No…. Sasuke,"

Her body fell to the floor with a dull thump as he flew into the distance. Blood ebbed into the ground and turned into iccy slush.

It had happened so quickly, tears still ran in streams down her face.

Frozen tears glitter on her cheeks-  
The first ice of human hurt.

* * *

Was inspired to write this because lately I have been studing First Ice which is about comunism and I was really inspired... to write about ... a vampire... ( yes, even the writer sees no link) Seeing as Hinata is my favorite character it hurt to kill her. Please forgive me TT^TT

First Ice by Andrei Voznesensky

A girl freezes in a telephone booth.  
In her draughty overcoat she hides  
A face all smeared  
In tears and lipstick

She breathes on her thin palms.  
Her fingers are icy. She wears earrings.

She'll have to go home alone, alone,  
Along the icy street.

First ice. It is the first time.  
The first ice of telephone phrases.

Frozen tears glitter on her cheeks-  
The first ice of human hurt.

I have a poll running concerning Hina-chan in a steamy hot spring. PLEASE VOTE ^^


End file.
